


And All That's Left is Rage

by hello_its_us



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, Other, charun does a gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: Charun is a Rage player. I like to think that he's like a Mage.





	And All That's Left is Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from tumblr.

Charun huffed, tired, worn out. They clung to their metal bat like it was the only thing keeping them in reality. So many colors swirled around them, on them.

 

Red  ~~he was so young so young so young~~

 

Brown

 

Yellow  ~~ _he just wanted to have friends who visited him and be a beekeeper why did you do this why_~~

 

 ~~~~Olive

 

Jade  ~~ **she was so cool yet so easy to end**~~

 

 ~~~~Purple

 

Cerulean  ~~ _the piercings made him so easy to grab, so easy to hurt_~~

 

 ~~~~Teal

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~They looked at themself, and around them. It still hasn't quite processed in their head. Or has it? They smile weakly and pull out a worm from the ground, putting it in their mouth. They couldn't exactly remember when or why or how, they just _did._ And they knew that there was going to be hell to pay. But they didn't really seem to care, it was just too beautiful of a scene to not appreciate. Charun really outdone themselves this time.

 

 


End file.
